Come Out Wherever You Are
by oftheseaandintothewinds
Summary: Damon and Elena have been best friends since childhood and they're totally cool with staying that way. A relationship would just mess things up. And they don't even like each other like that. Right? AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I missed you! So once again, I'm here with a Delena story. However, this one will probably be updated less frequently than TEOP, because my course load is killing me. But it will be updated! Read, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**ELENA**

Damon slams me against the wall, his hands on my hips, and his mouth on mine. God, his tongue is fantastic. His hands travel under my tank top to explore the skin of my stomach, and I can't help but let out a moan. For some reason, he still has his shirt on, and my hands travel to the back hem of it and struggle to pull it off. Understanding what I'm trying to do, Damon releases me for only a second to pull the aberrant piece of clothing off, before attaching himself to me again. Not that I'm complaining. My hands wander all over his back, tracing his muscles and grabbing at his skin, trying to pull him closer. His mouth moves to kiss my neck, and I grind against him, instinctively pulling him to where I need him most. _Damn this man and his perfect body. _

Everything is frantic and fast and passionate, and I love every second of it. His body cages me into the wall and I feel so titillatingly free even though I'm trapped by his arms. He pulls on my left leg and wraps it around his waist, letting the bulge in his pants slam into my core. We both moan at the contact, and I pull him even closer with my leg while my hands travel to the button on his jeans. I get the button undone, but my progress is halted when his hand cups my bare breast. In all my haste, I hadn't noticed that he had pushed both my shirt and my bra up. Both of his hands feel me, and I impulsively press my chest into his big hands, completely in awe of the way we fit so well together. Before I can blink, Damon has grabbed my other leg and thrown it around his waist, and pushed me back into the wall again, so that he's at eye level with my breasts. He takes one in his mouth and rolls my nipple around with his tongue, making me cry out.

"God, Elena, you taste phenomenal," he whispers huskily. Even more wetness pools between my thighs, and the ache inside me deepens immensely. _God damn, I need him right now!_

Anxious, I grab at the waistband of his pants, trying to wrangle them down and finally touch him. His mouth keeps working magic on my breasts, and the feeling is so overwhelming that my hands are shaking and I can barely get them to move. Finally, I find enough space to reach into his boxers and encircle him with my hand. He hisses at the contact, and throws his head back. I'm still pressed against the wall by his body, and his hands are tumbling through my hair as I work him from root to tip.

I'm still wearing my jeans, and the lack of contact makes me want to explode. Damon rips my hands from inside his pants and kisses me. God, I love kissing him. His hands quickly rid me of my jeans and as his hips instinctively thrust into mine, I bite my lip to keep from screaming my head off. I'm so close to falling off the edge and he's not even inside me yet. Damon's hands make quick work of my tangled shirt and bra before pressing his bare chest to mine. He launches me onto his nearby bed and deftly climbs on top of me, kissing me again before I have time to breathe. His hands explore my naked curves, and then his palms land right next to where I want to feel him most. I can't take it anymore. My mind is spinning, and the only coherent thing in my head is Damon. _Damon. Damon. Damon._

He lets on finger graze the lace on the front of my underwear. "Damon!" I shriek. His beautiful, lust-darkened, blue eyes bore into mine and he mumbles into my mouth, "Patience, sweetness."

I let my head fall back into the mattress as my back arches into him. His skin on mine feels so right and I've never been more turned on in my whole entire life. On a scale of one to ten, I'm at the one million mark. He makes me feel like no one has before, and he can play my body like a finely tuned instrument.

Before I know it, my panties are gone, and I feel his hardness pressing into my center. Gasping, I throw my head up to meet his, and he grabs me in a passionate kiss before pushing into me for the first time.

I sit up quickly and press a hand to my pounding heart. _Jesus Christ, what was that?! _ I feel flushed, and I can still feel a throbbing ache between my thighs. Letting my body crash back into bed, I try to take deep breaths. _Calm down Elena, it was only a dream._

Yeah, a crazy hot dream where I was about to have sex with Damon! God, it was so real! I can still feel the imprints his hands left on me, the heat of his skin, the velvet of his tongue, the _hardness_ of him. Just thinking about _that_ makes the pulse between my legs intensify. _Why am I thinking like this? What's happening to me?_

My inner monologue is interrupted by a familiar, sleep-laced voice. "Elena? Are you okay sweetheart?"

Matt looks at me with concern in his eyes and I instantly feel immensely guilty. How could I dream about another man, when my boyfriend is right beside me in bed? I take in his appearance, he's good-looking, sure, but he's nothing compared to the devilishly handsome Damon. _God, Elena, get a grip!_

I give him a reassuring smile and whisper, "Everything's fine. I just had a weird dream." _Yeah, if weird meant amazing and sexy and phenomenal and oh so hot. _"I didn't mean to wake you, you can go back to sleep."

"That's alright, babe. Come 'ere." He drags me to his chest and cuddles me from behind, instantly falling back asleep. I try and follow his lead, but my mind keeps drifting to my dream. _It was just a dream Elena, don't think on it._

I push my consciousness into submission and try to fall asleep. _Damon's your best friend Elena; try not to screw that up._

* * *

**DAMON**

I throw Whatshername into my bed, and rip her shirt in half, revealing her bra clad chest to my feasting eyes. My hands move up her torso, stopping to rub her ribs, before cupping her breasts. She moans and whispers my name. Smirking, I pull down the cup of her bra and twist her nipple into my mouth. She writhes against me, and even though her lower body is gyrating into mine, I'm only semi-hard, my body stubbornly refusing to respond to get the release it needs. I groan. _Shit, not again._ Blondie misunderstands my groan of frustration with a groan of pleasure and smiles, so happy that she's making the gorgeous hunk on top of her lose his mind in ecstasy. _She wishes_, I smirk to myself.

She reaches into my boxers and takes a hold of my length, firmly stroking up and down. Little Damon still refuses to do anything remotely normal. _Damn it._ I can't have it going around town that Damon Salvatore can't get it up, so I do the thing that I've been doing for the past few weeks. The thing that I'm really not proud of. The thing that I should really stop doing.

I picture that the girl under me is Elena Gilbert, and that it's her hand that's stroking my cock.

And just like normal, it works like a charm. The image of Elena gets Little Damon revved and ready. With her hand still in my pants, she looks up at me and smiles with those big, brown eyes and I can't help but to kiss her. Her sweet little tongue enters my mouth, and my hands get rid of the torn shirt and the messed up bra. I leave her mouth and travel down her neck, dipping my tongue into her clavicle before circling her nipple with my tongue.

She writhes and trembles under me, and I fondle her other breast, loving the way she feels and the way she tastes. Her arms twine under mine, and her hands grab my hips, forcibly shoving mine into hers. I groan at the feeling, my cock twitching to be buried inside her. My lips and my tongue journey from her breasts down to her stomach, before licking along the waistband of her jeans. I still for a moment and I can feel Elena wriggling her hips against me, begging me to move. In a split second, her jeans are down her legs and discarded on the floor, and I'm back in position, placing kisses on the inside of her thighs. With every one, she gives off a breathy little moan that makes me even harder. I ease her underwear off, and blow on her sex. The second she feels the warm air, she legitimately skyrockets off of the bed, and I grab her hips to anchor her down.

Abandoning my earlier plan, I climb back up her body, unable to wait to have her. Elena takes my mouth in a passionate kiss, begging me to join us. With a powerful movement of my hips, I thrust into her, and we both gasp in unison. She moves to kiss along my jaw and my neck as we move closer to the edge, our hips meeting thrust for thrust. God, she is so tight. Being inside Elena is like nothing else. She finds her release, and then I find mine, burying my head in the crook of her neck as I'm hurled into oblivion. As soon as I can move, I roll off of her, covering my face with my hands. _Elena_. I reach for her, and open my eyes, only to be greeted by a blonde haired, blue eyed nineteen year old.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It wasn't real, Damon. It wasn't actually her_. Disgusted with myself, I get up out of my bed and find the Blondie's clothes, harshly throwing them at her. She still has that star struck expression on her face, the one that girls get when they've just had the best sex of their lives. She needs to leave. Now.

I walk over, and haul her ass out of bed. "Get dressed; it's time for you to go."

I watch her stumble into her clothes, and then move her to the door, practically shoving her out of the house. She turns around on the doorstep. "You'll call me right?"

_You wish_. "Of course," I answer suavely.

"But you don't even know my-." _Slam. _

I walked back upstairs, took a shower, and changed the sheets before getting back into my bed. God dammit. I really need to stop doing that. I can't use Elena like that. _Yeah, she's unbelievably attractive, but that doesn't mean that you can use her to get off. Get yourself together man. _Staring at the ceiling, I feel more guilty than ever. God, if she ever knew what I've been doing, she would never speak to me again.

I try to get my mind to shut up, and focus on getting some sleep. _Elena's your best friend, Damon; try not to screw that up._

* * *

**AN: So there's Chapter One. What did you think? Should I continue? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So first of all, I'm on spring break, and that's the reason why this update is coming so fast! Secondly, can we take a second to talk about Damon's hair? So I hated his hair in Season 2 and most of Season 3. The weird center parted two tendrils in the front thing was strange. But his hair in this season? Shorter? Tousled? Hot as fuck? Orgasmic. I love it. Okay, rant over. Happy reading!**

* * *

**ELENA**

The first thing I see when I wake up is Matt's sleeping form snuggled into my front. He's always been a cuddler, and now he has his leg intertwined with mine and his arms around me. I'm his life-size teddy bear.

Noting the time, I extricate myself from his embrace and peck him on the cheek before making my way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, I strip off my clothes, smiling when I notice my small circle tattoo in the mirror. Damon and I got them when we were eighteen. They're our own little memorial, but they stand as permanent friendship bracelets too. We're more than just friends, we're family, and the ink on my body only serves to remind me that he would never leave me.

We decided to get them on the one year anniversary. Simple, black outlines the size of a dime; his on his right hipbone, and mine on my left. That way, when we faced each other, they matched up. Later that day, he looked me in the eye and promised that he wasn't going anywhere. I smiled and repeated the words to him. That's when I knew we would be in each other's lives forever. We were inseparable growing up, but now, we're bonded.

Stepping into the shower, I let the water cascade over my body, easing the ache in my muscles. I didn't get much sleep after I woke up from that dream.

_That dream_. Damon, and his body, and the terrific pleasure he could inflict with it. I let my mind wander for a minute, and imagine that Damon is in the shower with me, the hot water pouring over his chest, and my hands lathering him up…

_God, Elena!_ I shake my head quickly, trying to get rid of the images in my head. _Matt. Matt is your boyfriend, Elena._

And it's not that I don't love Matt, I do! It's just that recently, everything seems to be obligatory between us. He takes me out to dinner because he feels that he has to, not because he wants to. Even the sex, which was never explosive to begin with, just seems like a chore. I sigh. Matt's a great guy, he's kind and sweet, and he would never hurt me, but he's missing that spark, the passion. I want to be with someone who consumes me, who completes me, and makes me hate the idea of a life without him.

I finish my shower and find some clothes, before doing my makeup and my hair. Matt's still in bed, so I run over to give him a kiss before I go.

"I love you," he murmurs sleepily. "Will you already be gone when I get home?"

"Probably. I'm leaving early from work to pack and then Damon's picking me up at around four. But I'll text you when I leave."

He still hasn't fully woken up, and he looks at me with half lidded eyes. "Sounds good, babe."

Noticing that I'm behind schedule, I kiss him again before hurrying out of the apartment. I yell back to the bedroom, "Try not to get into any trouble when I'm gone! I'll see you Monday!"

I hear a disgruntled 'uhuh' from him and take that as an answer.

Whipping the door closed, I rush down the stairs, ready to face the day and get it out of the way as fast as possible so that Damon and I can make our annual weekend trip to our hometown of Mystic Falls. Every year, we leave on September 12th, take part in all our traditions, and come back on the 15th. It's a nice little break from the real world, and it gives us a chance to just spend time with one another. Obviously, it's my favorite time of the year.

I take a taxi to the InStyle Magazine building, and rush inside, knowing that by the time I find my desk, I'm going to be a few minutes late.

The job at InStyle was the only one I could get when I graduated at NYU for journalism. My dream is to work as a journalist for a huge, notable paper, like the New York Times or the Washington Post, and then publish my own novel. But for now, I spend my time reading over fashion columns to make sure they're grammatically correct. Not my favorite thing in the world, but it pays the bills.

Sliding into my seat, I throw my bag on the floor and get ready to start the day, when I realize that the room I usually share with another junior editor and two junior designers is completely empty. _Damn it._

I'm just about to freak out, when Rebekah pokes her head through the door. She's one of the other girls that shares the room with me, but she's a junior designer, meaning she just runs around and digs up fabric swatches. We started on the same day, and helped each other through the nerves of the first day of work. She's one of my greatest friends here in New York, and she always helps me out when I'm not sure what designer or line is being talked about.

Her blue eyes sigh in relief when she sees me. "Elena! Where have you been? I told everyone that you were in the loo, but they're not going to believe it for much longer."

I want to worship at her feet. Although I've never been late before, if you step a toe out of line at this place, you're squashed beneath a pointy designer shoe. "Sorry, sorry! I'm coming!"

Rushing to join her, we both make our way to the conference room. I turn to her right before I enter, "Seriously, Bex, thank you so much!"

She just rolls her eyes and lightly pushes me to open the door. We settle into our seats in the back with relative stealth, and pay attention to the meeting. Although we don't really do anything, "the juniors" as they call us, are forced to be at these meetings to make sure that notes are taken down, because god forbid someone ruin their perfectly manicured nails by holding a pen. The higher ups are also very quick to point out that they're doing us a favor by hiring us. Technically, junior editors and junior designers aren't really positions. The only reason that we have jobs is because they saw that we had promise, and decided to keep us around for coffee runs and note taking in case we come up with something brilliant that would actually be useful to them.

After lots of tic-tac-toe games between Bex and me, the meeting finally ends, and we're allowed to go back to work. Bex and I trudge to our seats, and she begins to label runway photos, while I read over some columns that have just been sent to me. The other juniors, Anna and Isobel, come into the room and settle themselves in, before getting involved in their own work. They seem nice enough, but I've never clicked with them like I do with Bex.

The girl in question gives me a sly grin, and asks in her British accent, "So you're leaving today with lover boy, right?"

Rebekah refuses to understand the relationship between me and Damon. She's convinced that we're secretly in love, and that we just put up a façade of friendship for some reason.

I roll my eyes before answering her. "Yes, Damon and I are leaving today. But he is not my 'lover boy'. Why can't you just let that go?"

She gives me a smirk. "You _have_ to be having passionate sex with him, Elena!"

The thought makes a thrill run down my spine and memories of the previous night's dream rushing to my head.

"Seriously, babe, he is sex on legs. I mean, that face, and that hair, and those arms, and I bet his abs are fantastic, and those eyes…"

With every body part she mentions, my mind brings up Damon in my dream. The way that I ran my fingers through that hair when he was kissing me, the way those arms caged me in to the wall while he grinded into me, the way his abs contracted under my fingertips, the way he looked at me…

_Oh my god, Elena! Get a grip! _Bex is still prattling about how hot Damon is, and I try to get myself together. I can literally feel the ache between my thighs, and the room has become way too hot.

I tune back in to what Bex is saying, hoping that she didn't notice my little embarrassing moment. "…I mean if you two aren't dating, or having a steamy love affair, or whatever, then you should totally give me his number."

_Well that was unexpected_. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, silently begging me to keep up. "You. Give me. Damon's number."

"How 'bout I give him your number instead?" Her eyes light up, happy that she might have a shot with the great Damon Salvatore, and she gives me a smile of gratitude. What she didn't know is that Damon forbade me to give out his number to anyone, after a fiasco involving his number, a bathroom wall, and a constantly ringing phone. While he enjoyed the fact that women were practically throwing themselves at him, he got tired of it.

The rest of the day passes quickly, and soon enough I'm ready to get out of the office and spend time with my best friend. I give Bex a hug and a kiss on the cheek on the way out, thanking her again for covering for me this morning.

She smirks at me when I walk away. "Use protection Elena!"

Turning around, I stick out my tongue before running for the freedom of the city and the freedom of the weekend.

* * *

Back at my apartment, I pack what I need, making sure to include all the necessities for our traditions, and realize that I have almost an hour to waste before Damon picks me up. Collapsing on the bed, I decide to take a quick catnap, knowing that my sleep will be limited when we get to Mystic Falls.

* * *

_Damon's voice booms in my ear as he tries to be heard over the music. "I brought you a beer!"_

_I turn to see his bright blue eyes. "Thanks!"_

_He looks at me critically. "Lena, are you sure you're fine by yourself?"_

"_Yes! God Damon, I'm seventeen! I can handle myself, just tell me if you're going to leave with some blonde bimbo so I know to get a ride."_

"_Deal."_

_I watch him make his way through the crowd, probably toward some girl with minimal clothing on. We're at the annual Mystic Falls High School Back to School Bash, and partying to bring in our senior year. Although we've already been at school for a few weeks now, no one really cares, because there's unlimited booze and no adult supervision. I head toward the large bonfire in the center of the clearing, only to have Tyler Lockwood grab me by the waist and tow me to him. He nuzzles my neck and I let out a surprised squeal before I launch myself into his arms._

"_Well, hey pretty girl. I've been looking for you!"_

_I give him a peck on the cheek before replying. "Sorry babe, I just got here."_

"_We'll you're here, and that's all that matters."_

_He gives me a sweet grin, and I smile right back at him, feeling right where I belong. We've been dating for most of the summer, and everyone's always saying that we're going to be Prom King and Queen. It might be a crazy thing to say after only a few months together, but I really, really like him, like I could be in love with him. Honestly, I'm not really sure what love is. I've had boyfriends, but none of them make me feel the way that he does. So maybe this is it._

_Tyler and I spend the rest of the night laughing and talking, enjoying each other's company. I haven't seen Damon since he left me earlier, but I'm not worried. He's probably having the time of his life with some girl._

_I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see Caroline Forbes, one of my best friends. I give her a wide smile and hug her. "Hey Care!"_

_She gives me a tight smile in return. "Elena, you need to come with me."_

_Tyler tightens his grip on my shoulders, and I give her a confused look. "Why?"_

"_My mom needs to see you."_

_I give Tyler a kiss on the cheek and follow her. Caroline's mom is the Sherriff, so I can only assume that this is about some sort of underage drinking problem. The town mostly turns a blind eye on this night, letting the kids have fun, but laws do have to be obeyed. Nervousness coils in my stomach as I realize that Caroline and I must be in the most trouble, considering that we planned the party. I've prepared myself for the reprimanding that I'm sure to get when Caroline leads me into a parking lot, where Liz's car is parked, the lights still flashing._

_I'm surprised to see Damon there; I don't see why he would be involved. What confuses me even more is when Liz thanks Caroline and asks her to leave. _What?

_Liz motions at me to come closer, and I walk to Damon and tuck myself under his arm. This whole situation is starting to scare the hell out of me. Liz has a look of determination on her face, but underneath it all, she looks like she's going to cry._

_Damon breaks the silence first. "What's all this about Sheriff?"_

_Liz looks immensely uncomfortable. "Do either of you know where your parents are tonight?"_

_I speak up this time. "Sure. They went out to dinner, all four of them. They do it a lot."_

_Terror started to creep into my bones. "Why? Is something wrong?"_

_Damon looks just as worried as I do, and we're both super confused about where this is going. Liz just sighs and looks at the ground for a minute before meeting both of our eyes. _

"_Damon. Elena. While your parents were on their way back from the restaurant, they swerved, for unknown reasons, and drove off Wickery Bridge. I'm sorry, but none of them survived."_

_The words hit me in the gut. _None of them survived. Which means their dead. My parents are dead. Damon's parents are dead. Dead. They're never coming back.

_Instantly, I let out a scream and collapse to the ground. "No! No! NO! They are NOT DEAD! No!"_

_Liz just murmurs an 'I'm sorry' before she gets in her car and drives away, leaving Damon and I in the parking lot. He has a lost look on his face, and he's just staring into the distance. Finally, he collapses to the ground next to me, and pounds his fists into the pavement. He lets out an inhuman howl, and throws his body weight into the cement, over and over again. "NO! NO! NO!"_

_I've finally gone into shock, just staring into the distance, not feeling anything. _My parents are dead. My parents are dead. My parents are dead.

_I refuse to let it be true. It has to be some sort of mistake._

_We stay that way in the darkness until my Aunt Jenna finally finds us at ten the next morning, curled in each other's arms, and looking more lost than we ever had before._

* * *

I jolt awake with a start, and realize that I'm not in my bed anymore. After a moment of confusion, I finally recognize the leather of the Camaro's seats and let myself relax.

"Welcome back sleepyhead," Damon grins at me from the passenger seat.

I crack my neck and stretch my arms. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I figured you needed your beauty sleep."

_Jerk_. I punch him in the arm and he fakes a hurt face before turning back to the road. "How far in are we?" I inquired.

He gives me a typical Damon smirk. "Just got out of the city. Don't worry, you have another six and a half hours in the car with this hottie."

"Did you bring the music?"

"What do I look like, an idiot?"

I give him a grin before reaching for the shoe box in the back seat that holds our mixes. We make one every year when we get back from the trip, trying to document it. The past ones are all listened to in the car on the way up and back.

I slide one into the CD player, and let the memories of 2009 fill my ears. My head relaxes against the back of the seat, and I let the happiness creep up inside me. Soon I'm grinning like an idiot, unable to help myself. Damon looks at me. "What's got you so smiley?"

"Everything. You. This trip. Us."

He smiles and turns the music up louder. "Same here. Get ready for the time of your life!"

* * *

**AN: Send me a review! Did you like the flashback/dream? Did you like the Rebekah and Elena? (My last story had Caroline and Elena as best friends, so I decided to switch it up. And I do love their new friendship in the show!) AND MOST OF ALL, TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT DAMON'S HAIR! You guys are amazing! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Enjoy!**

* * *

**DAMON**

I knew exactly what Elena was dreaming about when I let myself into her apartment earlier. It was about our parents. Every year, right when we're about to go back to Mystic Falls, she lapses into the nightmares. So I just picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the apartment and out into my Camaro, making sure to grab her bags on the way.

Admittedly, I was enjoying watching her sleep, for my own selfish reasons, of course. She's so beautiful when she does. And of course I'm hoping for a repeat of 2010, when the seatbelt pulled her t-shirt down, leaving the cup of her bra completely visible. When she woke up, she fixed her shirt and didn't think anything of it. But trust me, _I_ was thinking about it, then and for a while afterwards.

Now, we're speeding down the highway, and Elena has her firm little ass up in the air while she searches for something in the backseat. Normally, this wouldn't affect me, but after my little mind escapades over the past few weeks, I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable. Staring at the road, I count down from twenty in my head to keep myself focused. Thankfully, she sits back down in the passenger seat, and I no longer have to consciously keep my mind in check.

"I'm so glad we're here. I've missed you," she says, while propping her feet on the dashboard.

I give her a glare; she knows I don't like it when she puts her shoes all over my baby. But she also knows that I'm wrapped around her little finger, and wouldn't make her put her feet down.

"I've missed you too Lena."

It's such a sappy thing to say, but I do miss her when she's not around. We're so close, that not seeing her for a while can physically hurt. "How's Jeremy?"

She brightens at the mention of her brother. "He's really good! Georgia's treating him well, and he loves his classes."

Jeremy's a freshman at Savannah College of Art and Design, going to school to draw his little heart out. Which, frankly, I don't get, but if it makes him happy, then who am I to interfere?

Elena's quiet voice fills the space between songs. "I called Stefan yesterday."

My heart squeezes inside my chest as I hear his name. Part of me wants to forgive him for what he did, but the other part wants to find him in Denver and hit him over the head with a frying pan. I take on a nonchalant tone as I answer her, "That's nice."

"Don't give me that, Damon. You may be mad at him, but you still care. He's your little brother."

I grit my teeth. "Not after what he did, Lena."

"Haven't enough years passed? Can't you just forgive him?"

She's so stubborn about this, wanting us to be a happy family again, but I don't think that I can ever excuse him for what he did. I can feel the anger boiling in my stomach. "Lena, can we not talk about this now? I don't want to ruin our trip."

Elena gives me one of those sweet little smiles. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Ready to move on to lighter subjects, I prod her about her day at work.

"Oh! I totally forgot! My friend Rebekah, remember her? She wants me to give you her number."

I raise my eyebrows. "Hottie Bex? Bangin' British Bex? Boobalicious Bex?"

"Damon!" she laughs.

Giving her my signature eyebrow wiggle, I lean as close to her face as I can and put on my best British impersonation. "Damon can do whatever he likes to me. He can take me in the kitchen, he can take me in the loo. He can fuck me on the floor, and in the bedroom too."

Elena's trying to hold in her laughter. Her eyes are shining, and her face is turning purple from the effort. Finally, I poke my index finger between her ribs, and she lets her giggles pour out.

"Damon, you are incorrigible!"

"You love me."

She socks me in the arm. "Yeah, for some reason."

* * *

The rest of the drive passes quickly, with only one stop so Elena could pee. Right now, she's asleep in the passenger seat, her head resting on her curled up arms. And she looks downright adorable.

My Camaro passes the sign for Mystic Falls, and soon, we're in familiar territory, driving through the streets we played on as kids. Every turn, every house, every spot brings an onslaught of old memories. That time Stefan broke his arm on the neighbor's swing set. Matt Donavan's house, where I dropped Elena off to meet him for homecoming. Houses that I sneaked out of in the middle of the night, not wanting to face an awkward morning after. It was a trip down memory lane; literally.

It's around ten o'clock at night when I pull down the familiar driveway of the boarding house. No one lives here anymore, but it was willed down to Stefan and me when our parent's died, so it's stayed in the family. The only time it's ever used is during our little road trip every year. It looks gloomy, and the surrounding trees only serve to block more light from entering the vicinity. Staring at the darkened windows, I'm forced to remember times when they were filled with light; Christmas, birthday parties, and when Mom would stay up till three in the morning to yell at me for breaking curfew when I finally got home.

Elena shifts a little in her seat, and I prod her gently with my hands. "Wake up sleepyhead."

She opens her brown eyes, and smiles when she sees me. My heart speeds up a little, her hair is mussed, and the leather chair has left an imprint on her cheek. "Are we here?"

"Yep."

She stretches, and leaps out of the passenger seat. I get out as well, just in time to see her throw her arms up, and spin around in the middle of the yard. On her second turn, she catches me staring, and blushes. I give her a smirk and grab our bags out of the truck, throwing her suitcase at her. "Make yourself useful, Gilbert."

Elena grumbles something about me being a pompous ass and retrieves her bag from the grass while I walk up the stairs to my childhood home. The first step inside brings another swell of memories, and I work to push them back down. Elena bounces in after me, immediately making herself at home, turning on the lights and opening curtains. She pauses at a picture of my parents on an end table, and brushes her fingers over their faces before moving into the kitchen. I follow in her footsteps, tracing first the laughing figure of my mother and then my smiling father. In the photo, Mom has her head thrown back, and Dad is looking at her like she's heaven on earth. Her stomach is slightly swollen; when the picture was taken, she was four months pregnant with me.

I tear myself away, and move into the kitchen to find Elena. She's stretched up on her tiptoes, trying to reach something in the back of a tall cabinet. Her shirt has ridden up, and a strip of smooth skin is visible above her delectable ass. My mind instinctively creates images of my hands roaming that smooth skin on her waist and reaching around to find her hips, my tongue making a trail on her neck.

She reaches up a little more, and even more skin is exposed. The slope of her back is sending my mind into overdrive, and I have to beat myself into submission before my pants start to get uncomfortable.

I clear my throat, and she turns to face me. "Oh there you are! There's some food in here, but it probably all expired a million years ago."

"Try ten, Lena. Cavemen didn't have instant pudding."

She sticks her tongue out at me before sitting in one of the stools on the counter, her mouth morphing into a grin. "I'm so glad we're here."

As sad as the anniversary is, it's one of my favorite times of the year. Getting to spend three uninterrupted days with Elena is always a plus. "Me too, Len. Me too. I'm going to take our stuff upstairs, okay?"

"I'll meet you up there in a minute. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. We have an early day tomorrow, you know."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, mom."

Grabbing our suitcases, I lug them up the grand staircase and into my room. Immediately, I start to put my clothes away, and then unzip Elena's bag, laying her shirts next to mine in the bureau. I'm still organizing when she comes into the room. I like everything to be in its proper place, and Elena teases me about it all the time. She grabs her bag of toiletries from off of the bed and gives me a kiss on the cheek before she enters the bathroom. I finally finish my house-wife duties when I hear the water run in the shower.

Again, my mind enters into unbidden territory without my permission. I can see Elena naked in my walk in shower, the hot water cascading down her body, between her breasts and down to the apex of her thighs. If only I was in there with her, molding my hands over her body, touching her. _Stop Damon._

I throw myself back on the bed, trying to clear my brain of images of my best friend. She didn't deserve this. She's happy with Matt, and I feel guilty just thinking about her in that way. I've known her since she was in diapers for heaven's sake.

My thoughts are interrupted by a piercing scream coming from the bathroom. _Elena_. I act on instinct, by body ready to protect and defend.

I run into the bathroom and throw open the shower door before I even know what I'm doing. The steam dissipates and I ready myself to see a broken leg or skull. However, all I see is Elena. Perfectly fine, and _totally naked_.

God, her body is better than I could have ever imagined. The water from the showerhead falls and slides down her immaculate body. Her breasts are full and beautiful, and taper down to her slim waist. Her legs reach up for miles to find her hips, and the sight of her core makes me instantly hard. In the back of my mind, I realize that I'm staring, but I can't bring myself to stop. I want to join her, to kiss her, to press that beautiful body into mine, and ravage her against the wall. My cock is straining against the inside of my pants, and my hands itch to touch her smooth, wet skin. I travel up her body once more, and my eyes catch hers. Instantly, it feels like a bucket of cold water has been dumped over me. She looks nervous and scared, her chest is heaving. _She's your best friend, Damon._

"Omygod, Elena! I am so sorry! I just…sorry!" I stumble over my words and flee the shower, closing the door and standing on the tile floor outside. There's no words from inside the glass, and I'm worried that I've lost her, that my three second slip up has cost us a lifetime of friendship. I'll be damned if that happens.

"Elena?" I call timidly. "I really didn't mean for that to happen, but I heard you scream, and I just kind of tried to get to you before I knew what I was doing. I didn't want to look or anything." _Liar._

Finally, her voice rises from inside the enclosure. "It's okay Damon. I just…the water got freezing cold for a second."

I felt like hitting myself in the head. _Duh. What did you think happened in there, Damon? She was being attacked by an axe murderer?_

"Seriously, Lena. I'm so sorry. Can we just forget this ever happened?" _Like I could ever forget how the water droplets slid down her body, the exact curve of her waist, and the heaven between her thighs._

"Consider it forgotten. Now get out of here before something else happens!"

I hear the giggle in her tone, and I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that I haven't fucked everything up. Leaving the bathroom, I change into some comfortable clothes and slip into my bed. Elena will sleep in here too, she always does. We sleep next to each other a lot, so it's not really a big deal. But I haven't been in the same bed as her since I started having my weird fantasies, and now I'm a little worried to be honest.

She emerges from the bathroom in an oversize t-shirt that grazes her thighs, and nothing beneath but a pair of underwear. I curse under my breath. She looks delectable, ready to be thoroughly fucked by Damon Salvatore. She moves to place something on the dresser, and gives me a show of her ass. Biting back a groan, I shift under the covers trying to hide the fact that my lower body is a little more excited than it should be.

I watch her while she slides next to me in the bed, turning off the light, and leaving us in complete darkness. The space between us tangles with electricity, and it takes everything in me not to grab her and rock her world right then and there. _Stop Damon. Think of something else. Like sumo wrestlers in speedos._

Elena yawns a little, and reminds me that we have to be up early in the morning. Soon she's asleep, and I'm still awake and staring at her. She's beautiful when she sleeps, and I want her even more. I force myself as far away from her as possible and try to drift off.

Inadvertently, she moves in her sleep and wraps herself around me, her leg thrown over my thigh, and her arm dangerously low on my stomach. My body goes into overdrive. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want Elena, and she's so close. She's right there for the taking, but that would ruin everything. She's my only family, and I'm not going to lose her because I can't keep my pants on.

She stirs and rubs against me. _Fuck. _

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you thought! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that it's been a while, but I warned you guys from the start! I've been doing all sorts of crazy things, like running half marathons and going to auditions. But here's a short chapter to ease your poor shipper hearts. And the episode from Thursday? AMAZING! Everything was just perfect, ungh. Enjoy!**

* * *

**ELENA**

I sigh a bit as his skillful fingers rub over my ribs, and his mouth attacks the curve of my shoulder. My back instinctively arches to meet him as he lies on top of me, my hands restlessly tracing the muscles on his back. I let out a shriek as his teeth tease the skin, and in response, he trails a hand down to cup my breast. _Jesus fucking Christ._

My legs are wrapped around his waist, and he continually moves closer to me, making me more and more aware of just how hard he is.

I moan and move even closer, tightening my legs around his torso, and grinding into him.

"Elena?"

_God, he feels so good._ He's everywhere, and the last thing I want is for him to stop touching me.

"Elena!"

I open my eyes and find his beautiful blue ones, however, they're not filled with lust like they were a few seconds ago. And that's when I realize, it was a dream! Again! _Damn it._

Taking a quick glance down, I realize that my leg is indeed wrapped around his hip and I've probably been grinding myself into him for the better part of five minutes. But then I realize something else. He's hard. I'm feeling him where I've never felt him before (at least not when I've been awake), and he feels glorious. The pressure he's providing is slightly stimulating my clit, and I'm starting to feel overwhelmed. My skin is burning from the inside out, and the ache between my thighs is starting to get unbearable. I want to kiss him. I want him to be inside of me. My gaze travels up from where our bodies are pressed together, up his beautiful chest to the skin of his neck. It's begging to be kissed, and it takes everything to restrain my mouth from tasting him.

"Elena."

His words wake me up from my stupor, and I quickly unwrap myself from him and push myself across the bed.

Turning over, I bury my head into one of the pillows to hide my embarrassment. I'm sure that my cheeks are a brilliant scarlet by now.

Damon reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder. I know that the gesture is meant to soothe me, but all I can think about is the warmth of his touch. I need to come up with a way to get out of this situation.

Forcing my breaths to even out, I bring my head out of the pillows and meet his eyes. "That was so embarrassing. It's almost my time of the month, and I'm super hormonal."

_Did he buy it?_

The quizzical look in his eyes says that he didn't, but he doesn't press the subject, so it seems like I'm in the clear for now. He flops on his back and stares at the ceiling. "We've had an interesting couple days haven't we?"

I know he's referring to our little impromptu shower last night. An involuntary shiver races through my body as I remember the exact look in his eyes, and how it felt to be naked before him.

_Calm down, Elena. Don't make a big deal out of it. He sees you as a friend, that's all. And you have Matt!_

"We have, haven't we?"

He gives me a smile before he swings his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower in one of the guest bathrooms, so you can take yours in here. Deal?"

"Sure. Meet you downstairs in thirty?"

"Kay."

He trails out of the room, and I'm suddenly glad that he won't be showering in the adjacent bathroom. Hearing the sounds of the water might make my imagination go wild, and I can't let that happen.

* * *

**DAMON**

_Jesus. The way she was grinding against me should be illegal._

Standing in the shower, I look down at my obvious erection and sigh. _Damn it._

I know that I shouldn't, but going out to meet Elena with a bulge in my pants would be awkward, not to mention uncomfortable. Gripping the base of my penis, I imagine Elena as she was in the shower last night. In my head, she's in here with me, kissing me, her hand sliding down my stomach to grip me. As I slam into her, I whisper in her ear that I want her, that I've always wanted her, and she moans and falls apart in my arms.

After washing myself off, I jump out of the shower and get dressed, heading down to meet Elena in the kitchen. She greets me with a smile, holding a cup of coffee out to me, while she sips her own.

"You ready for our big day?"

I give her a smirk. "Hell yes!"

"Good. I just have to brush my teeth, and then we can leave in five?"

"Yes ma'am."

Elena bounces out of the room, and I finish my coffee, and then wash both of our cups. As soon as I finish, she comes back in and we get in the Camaro and make our way to the beginning of the hiking trail that leads up to the Falls. Yeah, the Falls, as in Mystic Falls.

She sits in the seat next to me, and does that little thing that she always does with her leg, bouncing it up and down rapidly. She's antsy to get there, and to be honest, so am I. To calm her, I reach over and place my hand on her knee, trying only to make her motions stop. However, the second I touch her skin, a jolt runs through my forearm. Her skin is so warm and soft, and I'm more than tempted to run my hand up her smooth thigh.

She glances in my direction and gives me a dazzling smile. "Sorry, I'll stop. You know how I get."

Knowing that I've served my purpose, I hastily retract my hand, instantly missing the contact.

I park the car a few minutes later, and we head out onto the hiking trail. It only takes about twenty minutes to reach the falls, I know, because I've traveled the path so many times before. Elena and I did this walk at least once a week, the Falls was our place to cool off and just hang out. Other people went as well, but once the novelty wore off, they tended to leave it alone. Which meant that the Falls was just for me and Elena, and some touristy types.

We walk up the easy hiking trail, lost in our own thoughts until Elena breaks the silence. "Remember that time we came up here after Katherine?"

I smirk to myself, remembering our fifteen year old selves traipsing up the trail, my mouth bursting with news. I'd just lost my virginity to head cheerleader Katherine Peirce in the back seat of her car. It was the best moment of my existence to date. I didn't care that she used me; all I cared about was the fact that I finally had sex, and it was awesome! Later, I would learn that it was only mediocre, but at the time, I was walking on sunshine. Elena didn't know yet, and I was dying to tell her. When I finally did, she wrinkled her nose at me and told me that I was disgusting, and I spent the next few years teasing her about being a virgin.

"Hell yes, I do. I couldn't wait to tell you about the best sex of my life."

She snorts. "Yeah, right. It sucked. You just wouldn't admit it."

"Have you had sex with her? No! So you wouldn't know. However, if you want to find out, just make sure I'm there with a video camera."

"Ass!"

"Prude!"

"Whore!"

I hold up my hands in mock defeat. "Now, now, don't hurt my fragile heart!"

"Please, you don't have a heart."

"Of course not, you have it." And she does. Maybe only in a platonic way, but she's my best friend and my family.

She gives me a sweet smile, and I can literally feel weight lifting off of my shoulders. Her hands cup both of my cheeks and squish them together, effectively giving me a fish face.

"Look how adorable you are," she coos in baby talk, giving me a sassy smirk as she does so.

I pry her hands off, and gently push her away. "Don't touch this perfection with those dirty hands woman! Who knows where they've been…"

She shoves me right back. "Hey! You're the one who's had sex with half off the female population."

"I could say the same thing about you! Maybe you've been hiding something from me. Maybe, your sinful little hands have been wandering all over the place!"

Instantly, I regret my words. Images rush through my mind of Elena doing certain things with those hands. _Stop it, Damon._

She gives me a grin. "They haven't, and you know it!"

Before I can respond, she squeals and grabs my hand, pulling me up the last stretch of hill. "We're almost there!"

I let her pull me, begrudgingly. We make it to the top, and I take in the sight that I haven't seen for a year. The blue sky meets the top of the trees, and looking downward, I can see straight into the pool at the bottom of the Falls. Right now, we're standing directly on top of it, on a rock formation that never got eroded by the rushing water. I feel peaceful. I know that later we're going to have to go to Wickery Bridge, and go to the cemetery to pay our respects, but right now, the atmosphere isn't tinged with sadness. Right now, I have the whole world at my feet, and a beautiful girl beside me.

And she's still holding my hand.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I realize that this is getting sappy. But who cares? Drop a review, and tell me what you want to happen. I have a general idea, but nothing solid. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm back! Can we try to reach 100 reviews with this chapter? Enjoy!**

* * *

**DAMON**

Elena is sitting with her legs off of the edge of the rock. She's swinging them back and forth and gazing into the distance with a soft smile on her face. I plop down next to her, moving my legs in pace with hers.

"What're you thinking about?"

The beautiful smile on her face is now directed at me. "Nothing much. Just walking down memory lane."

"Where were you exactly?"

"Sixth grade. When you accidently hit me with that baseball and I had a huge bruise on my forehead for a month."

I groan and place my head in my hands. "Lena! You are not supposed to remind me about these things! Now I feel even worse."

She giggles. "Don't forget that I had to go to the dance we had like that. All I wanted was for Tyler Lockwood to notice me, and he probably thought I had a deformity."

"Ugh!" I scoot back, so my legs are no longer dangling, and lay down on my back. "I felt so bad when I hit you. It was an accident! The ball hit the bat a weird way. I swear."

She moves and copies my position, so that we're lying side by side. "It's okay Damon. I forgive you."

"Hmmm. I'm glad. I can't stand the idea of you hating me forever."

"Not possible."

We lay that way for a while, with the sun beating down on us. Suddenly feeling more than uncomfortable, I look over at Elena to see that she's in a similar predicament. I break our comfortable silence, "It is disgustingly hot."

"I know!" She sits up abruptly, and crawls to the edge of the rock. "If I jump into the water from here, do you think I'll die?"

"Lena!" I sidle over to her and look down, pondering her question. The water is only about thirty feet below, and I know for a fact that it's deep enough. "You probably won't _die_. That's a little drastic."

"Well then…" Elena stands up and takes her shirt off in one fluid motion. Her toned stomach is bared to me, and her breasts are only incased in a lacy bra. She then moves to unbutton her shorts and slide them down her long legs. I want to pinch myself. _Is this a dream? Some kind of perverted hallucination from the heat? _

Elena is standing in front of me, practically naked, and my lower body is definitely noticing. _Jesus Christ._

She gives me a quizzical look. "You coming?"

I don't think I can speak. If I do, I might say something immensely stupid. So instead of answering, I just nod my head. She gives me a brilliant smile, and turns, runs and jumps into the water, squealing on the way down.

I swallow and try to think of calming thoughts. _Pretend it's a bathing suit Damon; you've seen her in a bikini. It's the same thing._

* * *

**ELENA**

_What the hell was that?_

I'm treading water, and I've never been so mortified in my life. I just gave a basic strip tease to my best friend. He probably thinks I'm high.

I want to say that I don't know why I did it, but in truth, I do. I wanted to feel his eyes on me again. I wanted to feel free and sexy. And it felt good.

But as soon as I hit the water, I realized what I'd done.

I start to rehash the last few minutes all over again, when a big wave of water catches me in the face. Water races into my eyes, nose and mouth, and I sputter and cough, trying to get my airwaves clear again.

When I can see, my eyes focus on a wet and laughing Damon. His hair is plastered to his forehead, only highlighting the blue of his eyes and the contour of his face. He's breathtaking. I feel a swirl of desire race through my body.

I want to kiss him. I want to run my hands through his hair, and press my body flush into his. But instead, I splash him.

The water explodes onto his body, which leads to a full on splash contest. He starts to advance towards me, and the torrents of water that he's sending my way force me back until I'm trapped between him and the wall of the cliff. He smirks when he sees that I have nowhere to go. "Gotcha."

I smile back at him, and lift my hands in surrender. "Fine. You got me."

Just as I'm forming a plan to get him back, I feel something slimy slither along my leg. It scares me so much that I shriek and throw myself into Damon's arms. "Something touched me!"

I pull my legs up as far as they will go, and wrap them around his torso, trying to get as far away from the water as possible. He chuckles under me, the reverberations from his chest warming my body. His strong arms wrap around me tightly, and I suddenly realize that we're only in our underwear, and touching in very intimate places.

But damn, it feels good.

"Lena, it was probably a fish."

My head rests on his shoulder, and I resist the urge to move my mouth a millimeter and kiss his skin. He smells so good, and the feeling of his bare skin pressed against mine makes me crazy.

"No. It felt more like a giant eel or something."

"Really Elena? Princess Bride reference?"

"Hey! Best movie ever made!"

He chuckles against me again. "Well I got you now. I won't let a fish, or a giant eel, eat you."

"Move slave!" I order, hitting him on the back. He complies and swiftly moves us through the water. He hasn't told me to get down, and I'm not complaining. The water naturally pushes us toward a shallow beach, and Damon moves toward it, letting the water carry us. We make it all the way into the knee deep water before Damon puts me down, sliding me down his body, and inadvertently letting his crotch come into contact with mine. _Jesus._

I run from him, and kick onto the sandy beach. It's then that I realize that I'm standing in my underwear. I take a glance back at Damon when I remember that he is too. And hot damn, he looks glorious. His wet hair is stuck to his forehead, and my eyes follow the water droplets down his face, to his neck, to his chest. I follow the contours of his abs, and the v-shaped muscles that lead down to his… _Focus!_

Basically, he is the epitome of male perfection. And he's mine. Well, not like that. But you know what I mean.

I look up at his face again, and see his mouth moving. I must have been so focused on his body that I didn't hear him speaking.

"What? Sorry."

He gives me a grin. "I was just saying that I guess we'll have to hike in our underwear to get back to our clothes. Brilliant idea Lena."

Damon points across the lake, and I see that the Falls are directly across from us. Great.

He chuckles. "I know you want me naked, Elena, but no need to go to such extremes. All you have to do is ask."

And god do I want to. I want him to strip naked right there, so I can kiss his whole body and take his cock into my mouth.

But instead of acting on my desires, I give him a sassy smirk. "Please. You didn't have to jump in after me you know."

"Lena, where you go, I go."

* * *

After an uncomfortable hike, where I tried to keep my eyes anywhere but Damon, which was hard, when he was walking in front of me, and I got an eyeful of his backside, we made it back to our clothes. Our skin was mostly dry from the walk, but my hair was still damp, so I threw it up in a messy bun. After redressing, we walked back down to the car, mostly lost in our own thoughts. The next part of the annual trip was the hardest for me. It always went the same way, arrive Friday night, the Falls on Saturday morning, the Grille for lunch, and then visiting Wickery Bridge, the site of our parent's death. We had the same routine every year, it was our way of paying homage to our parents, and spending a weekend with each other, but it was always tinged with sadness.

We reached the car and Damon jogged ahead of me. He unlocked the car, and held the passenger side door open for me. "For you, my lady," he said with a smirk.

I flounced over to where he was standing, and gave a curtsey with an invisible skirt. "Why thank you good sir."

He laughed, and shut me safely in the car, before rounding the front and getting in the driver's seat. "Burgers?"

Please, like he needed to ask. "Burgers."

* * *

We arrived at the Mystic Grill in a few minutes. My stomach had already growled loudly several times in the car, and I was famished. We walked in and sat ourselves at the booth that we always had as teenagers. It was in the back corner, and closest to the bar. As I slid in, I felt a feeling of familiarity wash over me. The green plastic of the booth was cool on my thighs, and the salt and pepper shakers were in the exact same place that they used to be. I sat on my side, the one facing the rest of the Grille, while Damon occupied the one that faced me, and the wall. We agreed on this arrangement (more like, I came up with the arrangement) because Damon couldn't keep his eyes off the girls strolling in and out, and would zone out of the conversation. The booth felt like home. Even though we'd been back in Mystic Falls for almost a day now, I finally felt the past swamp me.

Almost immediately, I saw a familiar face in a green apron bounding over to us. I waved my hands over my head and shouted her name. "Stella!"

Damon looked over his shoulder and saw her as well, a big smile growing on his face. The woman was nearing fifty, but she still looked the same as she had ten years earlier, when we frequented the Grille so much that we practically supported it by ourselves. Stella had taken a liking to us, and waited on us all the time. Now, when we come back to town, she does the same.

"Well if it isn't my favorite two people in the world!"

Damon gave her a smirk. "Stella! You look stunning, as usual."

He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back, giving her a killer look with his baby blues. She blushed a bit and wacked him on the shoulder with her note pad. "And you're still a womanizer, as usual."

She turned to me. "And Elena, you look so beautiful. Get prettier every time I see you."

I blushed and looked at the table. I wasn't used to people complementing me.

"The usual, I presume?"

Damon and I spoke in unison. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled. "Two cokes, and two burgers with fries coming right up."

I piped up. "And don't forget Damon's…"

"Extra pickles, I know. I'm not that old, Elena."

She laughed and waltzed away to take care of our food. I looked at Damon in the seat across from me, mentally comparing him to the Damon from high school. He was handsome then, but now he's downright gorgeous. His jaw has become more prominent, his shoulder broader, his muscles more defined. And now there's a sadness in his eyes, one that sits deep back. Gone is the Damon that was completely carefree. Life has changed him and hardened him, and one of the only things that I want is to take away his pain.

Before I knew it, Stella had come back with our drinks. She slid the cokes on the table in front of us before she spoke.

"Well, it's good to see that the two of you are finally together."

Damon, who had already taken a sip of his drink, almost choked. I quickly set her straight. "No, no, we're not together, not like that."

She looked a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry. You just…the look he was giving you just now…Damon was…nevermind."

Damon just laughed it off. "It's fine."

"I'll just go get your burgers."

She scurried off, and I had to laugh at the way that she hightailed out of there. Before I had a chance to ask Damon just what look he was giving me, he spoke. "Are you ready to go to the bridge?"

Immediately, a cloud settled over my mind. "I guess so. Are you?"

"I think so. I feel like I've done better this year, in regards to that. I think time has healed things a little bit. It still hurts, but it's more of a dull ache now. You know?"

I nodded and he continued. "I miss them so much. All of them, my parents and your parents both. My dad isn't going to be around to see me make CEO and my mom's not going to be here to make me her lasagna. Your dad won't walk you down the aisle, and your mom won't be able to spoil all of your kids. Actually, _my_ mom would have spoiled your kids too. She wanted grandbabies."

I gave him a quizzical look. "Why do they have to be my babies Damon? Your mom would have wanted to spoil _your_ kids."

He shook his head. "We've talked about this Lena. I don't want kids."

"But why? We've never talked about _why_."

He sighed, and drew designs on the table. "Just because of everything that happened with Andie, I just don't think that I can…"

The arrival of our burgers interrupted his speech, and we both immediately dug in, all serious conversation forgotten.

* * *

**AN: What did you guys think? Can we try to reach 100 reviews? Please? What did you think? It only takes a few seconds. Push the button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! I know that it's been a while, but I've been all over the place, on vacation and travelling, and to be honest, I lost some inspiration with this story. I'm still here though, and I intend to see it through till the end. That being said, I'm not happy with this chapter. :(**

* * *

**Damon**

We finish our meal and Elena walks beside me as we make our way out of the Grille. Deciding not to drive the half mile to Wickery Bridge, we stroll down the maze of streets that we know like the back of our hands. She steps sideways in order to avoid a man passing in the other direction, and her body pushes against mine, her hand brushing my own. My skin grows hot, and when she moves away again, all I want to do is pull her closer.

She can't know what's going on in my head; how my body aches to be near her. She's my best friend, and I could talk to her for days on end and never get bored. I love her as a friend, I do. But she turns me on like no woman before her has. Elena is so beautiful, her olive skin glistens and her hair tumbles down her back in a shiny curtain. Her mile long legs ease into curvaceous hips, which swing gracefully when she walks. Without my bidding, my mind remembers those hips as beads of water ran down them during our impromptu shower moment.

"Damon!"

"Huh?" I look up to see Elena staring at me from about ten feet ahead on the sidewalk. "Are you okay? Why did you stop?"

_Damn_. I realize that I must have stopped walking during my mental tirade about Elena. I was probably staring at her ass and drooling as well. _Great._

"Sorry." I hurry to catch up with her, and hastily try to find something to talk about, which is hard when my mind is telling me to grab her and fuck her senseless in the middle of the street.

However, she talks first. "Are you ready?"

Instantly, my thought s of Elena leave the forefront of my mind. Granted, they're still there, they always are. She seems to occupy my mind for most of the day, and even when something else has my attention, she just backs up to give them room before resuming her place again.

Am I ready? I'm not sure. She asks me the same question every year, right before we get to the bridge, and each year I tell her the same thing. "I don't know."

Elena grabs my hand. "Damon, you are, whether you know it or not. You were just saying at the Grille how this year has been better. But it's okay to feel unsure about your emotions. We're visiting the place where our parents _died_, Damon. It's okay to be sad, it's okay to be angry, just as long as you feel _something_."

Then she cracked a smile and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "But since you have the emotional range of a three year old, I might have to help out a bit."

I shoved her gently, and we walked in silence the rest of the way to the Bridge. On our way, Elena stopped from time to time on the side of the road to pick wildflowers, and by the time we reached our destination, she had a full bouquet.

Wickery Bridge carries a two-lane highway, and Elena and I stop smack in the middle of it. When we come to this part of our journey every year, I can't help but be taken back to that night, that party, that moment when my life changed for the worst, forever. Most people were scared of my dad, he was a bit imposing and stern around town, but when he was home with us, he was a completely different person. He was the man that taught me how to throw a baseball, how to ride a bike, how to tackle, how to drive, how to make it through an awkward first date. When I was younger, I idolized him, but as I got older, I acted the typical teenager, and rebelled against him.

* * *

"_Don't you dare walk away from me, Damon!"_

"_You just want to control me!" I spat. "You don't give a shit about me, or what I want! All you care about is your precious company!"_

_I can see the steam practically shooting out of his ears. "Damon! You know that's not true. I love you and I want you to be your own person. I'm just bringing up the fact that you're first in line to inherit my company, and it would mean the world to me if you did. You would be an amazing at it, Damon, I know you would!"_

_At this point in the conversation, I knew that I should back off. I understood what my dad was saying, but I was too stubborn, and too prideful to apologize and end the argument._

"_Well, fuck you Dad!" I could see him cringe, and I internally mimicked his movement. "What if I want to be a penguin explorer in the Antarctic or something? You just don't even care! You want me to be an exact copy of you!"_

"_Damon…" he started._

_I grabbed my car keys off of the counter next to me, and stormed out of the door._

"_Damon, where are you going?"_

"_None of your fucking business."_

_He followed me out the door, and jogged to my car, but I was already on my way out the driveway. He and Mom were going out with the Gilberts tonight anyway, they would find out when Elena's parents told them._

* * *

Much later that night, when Sheriff Forbes told Elena and I that our parents were dead, I felt instant regret of my last conversation with my dad. I wished that I had just sucked it up, ended the argument, and left the house on good terms. I wished that I had said 'I love you' one last time to him. Elena constantly reminds me that he knew that I love him, and that he's in heaven now and watching over me, but I can't help but wish that I had handled myself differently.

When my dad died, his company was transferred to me, but since I was only seventeen, my Uncle Zach took over as a surrogate CEO until I was ready to take on the position. He offered to help Stefan become first in line for the company, or to sell it to someone else, but I knew the second that my dad died, that I would be the next CEO of Salvatore Industries, and that I would do a damn good job to make my dad proud.

Elena is standing beside the railing, gently throwing flower petals into the water where they found her parents' car. I pluck a few out of her hand with a smile, and start to throw them into the water.

After a few minutes of silence between us, I take a look at her somber face, and nudge her with my shoulder. "What are you thinking about, pretty girl?"

"Just remembering. I miss them so much. I just want them to be here, you know? I'd give anything! Anything. I just want them to be here."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and we stood there in silence, paying homage to the site where our parents lost their lives.

* * *

**Elena**

About an hour later, Damon and I had run out of flowers, and we decided to move on to the last leg of our journey, the cemetery. It wasn't that far from the Bridge, so again, we decided to walk. I couldn't help but enjoy Damon's closeness to me. He constantly had his arm around me, or his hand on the small of my back. He knows that my love language is touch, so he knows how to comfort me. _He is so amazing_.

We walk into the entrance of Mystic Falls Memorial Park, and I immediately turn into Damon for a hug. Standing in his embrace, I can't help but notice how good he smells, and how strong his arms are around me. I lean back, and peck him on the cheek. "See you in a little bit?"

He gives me one final squeeze around the middle, and kisses me on the forehead, before heading to his parents' grave, while I head to mine. The graves are probably about 300 feet from each other, close enough to see, but not close enough to hear what is being said. I wait until Damon sits in front of Giuseppe and Elizabeth's grave, placing some of the wildflowers that I picked on the way by the headstone. Then I sit down in front of the joint grave of my own parents.

_Grayson Gilbert Miranda Gilbert_

_October 19, 1961- June 13, 1962-_

_ September 13, 2004 September 13, 2004_

_Loving Parents & Friends_

I trace the lettering on the headstone, before beginning to talk. I fill them in on everything that's been happening in the past year, the junior editor job, my friendship with Bex, how cool my new apartment is, and I finally tell them how everything is going with Damon.

"I think that he's doing a little bit better in regards to Sep and Beth's death, but I still get some weird vibes off of him sometimes, like he can't let go. But I'm working with him, and I'm so glad that he's here. I love him so much. And I love you too. Mommy and Daddy, I miss you so much. I can't believe that you aren't here with me anymore."

I let the tears silently fall down my face as I stared at the memorial of the two people that had loved me unconditionally for all of my life.

"I want you to be here. I just miss you so much."

Before I knew it, Damon walked over and joined me. He held out his hand and pulled me up, gathering me into his arms. The tears that were slowly making their way down my cheeks escalated into full blown sobbing, and I buried my face in Damon's chest, letting everything out.

After a while, I calmed myself down, and switched places with Damon, going to pay my respects to his parents, while he paid his respects to mine. I walked to Sep and Beth's joined grave, and placed a kiss on the cold marble, resting the final flowers on the ground in front of the headstone.

"I miss you guys. And I love you. I'm taking care of your son, I promise. I'll make sure that he's a good man, that he finds a good girl and carries on the Salvatore family name. I'll try to help him and Stefan reconcile. He's my family, I'll take care of him."

Running my hands over the engraving of their names, I whispered that I loved them one more time before making my way back to Damon. I didn't catch anything that he was saying to them, but I could tell that it was something along the same lines of what I'd said to Beth and Sep. We are family after all. Damon and Elena. Elena and Damon.

He jumped up when he saw me and moved over to grab my hand. "You ready?"

I looked down at his hand in mine, and gave one last look around the cemetery. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I felt a gentle tug on my hand. "Let's go home."

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you thought! Review!**


End file.
